


如果你来到LA，记得打给我

by papurako



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, Age Difference, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papurako/pseuds/papurako
Summary: “欢迎回来，亨利。”
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill, 亨本 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	如果你来到LA，记得打给我

**Author's Note:**

> abo注意，全文修改后重发，非常没逻辑

Chapter 1 钥匙

1  
老实说，走到这一步于他而言并不意外。  
你不能指望正值壮年，事业处于上升期，对于未来发展野心勃勃的阿尔法会心甘情愿留在一个年近五十，已经走过人生大部分阶段的欧米茄身边。  
“这是可以理解的。”  
这是可以理解的，一开始我就做好准备了。陷在沙发里的本·阿弗莱克看着在客厅里左晃右忙的马特·达蒙，意外的很清醒。  
即便不是现在，那个分给他短暂爱意的女性阿尔法仍会择日离去  
“我不能理解，这太仓促了。”收拾完客厅，马特也坐上沙发。  
“迟早的事。”他们处在不同的人生阶段，他们没有太多相似的话题，共同的经历，注定这段爱情是昙花 一现。  
毫不费力从本手里夺过尚未开瓶的威士忌，陪伴欧米茄度过了人生太多年的阿尔法起身把威士忌放到茶几的另一侧，偏头的时候看到欧米茄线条分明略显憔悴的脸:“我要说，这次你的进步很大，家里一点也不乱，收拾过了。”  
“同样的错误不能犯两次。”  
“但我还是很担心你。”马特靠过去，闻到熟悉的白麝香味，微苦、清甜——即使经历过两任阿尔法的标记，本身上的味道依旧纯粹，令他爱不释手。马特摸摸鼻子。一想到未来的几个月里不能闻到这股眷念的香气，他伸手搂过老友的肩膀，侧身短时放任自己沉溺其中。  
“过段时间我要去一趟澳洲。”  
“去冲浪吗?”  
“如果我说是呢。”  
本看上去很严肃，咬住下唇，似乎真的在很认真的思考这个问题，棕蜜色的眼睛注视着房顶去年才换不久的吊灯。他的嘴唇很薄，俗语老说薄唇的人寡情，可欧米茄是一个罕有的长情人，体贴，心思细腻且敏感。阿尔法坚决否定这个看法。  
“那，玩得愉快，记得给我带点礼物。”  
本笑起来，声音很闷，眼睛湿漉漉。在想什么，马特不知道。他尽力放松心情，以便自己的信息素能够更缓，更无声地代替自己，减轻欧米茄即将到来的悲伤。

2  
马特第二次来的那天为他送来一种新的抑制剂。  
“我记得你是周六出发。”  
本抬起头，桌子被一堆剧本压着，表壳褪色的钢笔卡在指间，还没写完的一句话断在纸上。已经是正午时分，本还穿着睡衣，快遮住大半张脸的胡子明显有两天没清理，一脸睡眼惺忪；家里只有他一人，昨天詹妮弗开车来把孩子们接过去照顾了。  
本邀请马特坐到自己的身边，瞧他从包里取出一个透明塑料袋放到自己面前。  
“这就是你带给我的礼物?”  
“我记得你的热潮期是周六开始，但我检查你的冰箱，发现里面除了速冻食品和饮料外没有任何东西。”  
本顿时无言，他接下透明袋，透过灯光打量瓶子里流动的晶莹液体，一时恍惚。过去近一年的热潮期都是在安娜的陪伴下度过的，倒长不短的时间改变他，还没能从才养成的习惯里走出来。他的房间里还残留着女阿尔法的味道，厨房里多出来的一套餐具没丢，甚至忘记冰箱里已经没有多余的药。  
“......谢谢。”  
“抑制剂不是一个好的选项，如果可以我不希望给你带这个来——难道没有人联系你吗?”  
“如果你指的是安娜的话，没有。”  
女阿尔法走得很干脆，在新年带来之前就把属于自己的所有行李打包寄走了，之后本尝试过当面联系她，但最终只收到了电话回复。  
他们的爱情来得快，去得悄，像深夜敲响的十二声钟。本对此有遗憾，也未觉惋惜，她值得更好的，只是他短时间没走出来，这不容易。  
“你清楚我说的不是她。”  
马特的视线落到了纸页上墨水未干的那个“h”上。本发现了，他没吭声，小声地打呵欠，眨眨被生理盐水晕湿的眼睛。  
“噢兄弟，你知道的，没有人会联系一个刚取掉标记的欧米茄，就算是爱着全人类的超人也不会。”

3  
刷到那则消息时，亨利·卡维尔刚结束今天的康复训练以及隔离。  
他在新年的第二天就回美国了，只不过经纪人给出的新闻是其人还呆在英国老家修养身体。隔离的这段时间，亨利过得倒是很愉快，暂时不需要考虑拍摄问题，也没有与自己有关的新闻漫天乱窜，他安安心心享受了一段居家生活。 此间亨利保持着天天推特冲浪的习惯，作为一个明星，他自觉需要随时信息敏感，因此当那个消息冲到前十的时候，亨利几乎控制不住自己想翻出某串躺在通讯录底的电话拨过去的动作。  
高兴吗?亨利轻声问自己，滑动屏幕的指尖微微颤抖。  
当然——他的本能在兴奋、正雀跃，漫长等待仿佛又看到了新的曙光，天知道他有多么急切地想立刻出门，随便买一束花、不买也可以，敲开门，看见惊讶，闻到欣喜。  
但不是现在。亨利很快冷静下来控制住自己的情绪，编辑短信的页面被果断划去，他拉开衣柜，思索间取出羊绒大衣和绀色领带。今晚还有一个短会要赴，调整至最佳无论打扮亦或状态才是当下最要紧的任务。  
亨利站在镜子前欣赏打理，高级古龙水将颈后散出的橘香轻巧淹去。他的眼前闪出数年前的惊鸿一瞥，捕捉到香味时的沾沾自喜，外人嘴里的虚假与真实，以及飞驰在雪夜的轿车碾碎无疾而终的独白。  
“小子，如果下次来LA，别忘了联系我。”  
他睁开眼，想起明天是新年的第三个周末。

4  
没有人会关心一个三天不出门，躲在家里靠点外卖维生的失恋男人，也没有人能想到失恋男人是个才失去伴侣不久的欧米茄。  
本已经体会过断开连结与停止阿尔法抚慰的首次热潮有多难熬。这对他来说是熟悉到不能再熟悉的过去。可当他把挂在衣柜里的所有外套全部抱出来，又从沙发上捡来三只圆枕一起堆在床上，堆出一块围城，打完抑制剂随手丢到角落，缩起身子钻回被窝里昏昏沉沉等待药剂起效时，却依然感受到犹如黑洞的空虚与痛苦，发自内心，吞没身体。  
第一分钟，他的太阳穴就像被图钉凿过般疼痛不已，于是他忍不住呻吟，潮湿的声音比廉价旅馆里最便宜的妓女还色情；他的下身此时更难看，已经高潮了一次，可阴茎却依然勃起着，绷紧了内裤，涌出后穴的粘液是久不咆哮的洪水，一汩汩冲出来，就像失禁似的，打湿新换的被单——上面已经闻不到阿尔法的味道了。  
本不敢去确认自己把床垫弄得有多糟糕，他浑身红透了，也湿透了，比池子里捞出来的溺水者还要狼狈；唇瓣皲裂开来，一条条褶皱让他看起来格外渴水。他不知道要以什么姿势爬去拿可乐，因此只能像个鸵鸟般把自己藏进被子。如此狼狈，明明他完全可以更好的解决这个热潮期。  
可惜现在他太累了。他居然又会有累到收拾不好自己的一天，懊悔又无助。  
本茫然地盯着天花板，想到一些人，一些事。当他想到那个没能出口的名字、老友的眼神，心里是期待的，同时也是失望的。  
哪怕只是清醒这一秒，本都能看透那个男孩与他绝无继续下去的可能，就像才与他说再见的女阿尔法：他们很年轻，有的是时间，多的是机会，去享受赞美，去耽于好梦。  
中年欧米茄对于他们来说更像是一次经验，一把敲开天堂的钥匙。那些八卦小报这么说，不在乎事实与否——虽然他们确实是对的。  
所以他体面地推走了男孩。  
出于礼貌，他存过亨利的电话，也告诫亨利不要忘记联系自己；他们并非一路人，路人都能看出来；男孩走远，他也不再回忆过去。有的故事并非一定要有结局，每串号码不一定得拨通，有的时候他甚至想不起来他跟亨利最后说的是什么，这无关紧要。  
本深呼吸，喉口刺疼，他一定是吃鳕鱼汉堡的时候不小心卡住喉咙了。于是他张嘴尝试大喘，结果弄巧成拙止不住地干呕，他的泪水落下，打润嘴唇，很不舒服。  
虽然本早就去习惯，但正如反复多次承受空巢热潮带来的孤独那般，这么久了，他依然没学会，也吐不出来那根鱼刺，他真的是个很糟糕的学生。

5  
我是什么时候因为什么爱上了本?  
那个头靠在车窗边的女阿尔法，边说话边呼出热气——它们团团升起来打湿玻璃，片刻后向他坦言自己对欧米茄的爱恋是荷尔蒙分泌过剩的产物，是成就需要催生的欲望，强烈、短暂。  
“没有哪个阿尔法能抵挡他的魅力，他陷入爱情的模样是那么盲目却又如此迷人，我……的确有想过利用他，但我也找不出拒绝的理由。。”  
她叹了口气。  
“已经没有过去的必要，正好你来了，麻烦你带给他吧，看在你们关系似乎不错的份上。”打开手包递来钥匙。  
“那么你呢?”，女人挑起眉，“别告诉我你不爱他。”  
......我? 告别正处于风口浪尖的女阿尔法并获得阿弗莱克家钥匙后，走在冬夜的亨利·卡维尔开始认真思考起这个问题。  
他承认自己在很小的时候就关注过本及其作品，一个有才华有相貌的欧米茄，十足优秀，不仅阿尔法，肯定不少的贝塔、欧米茄都想成为他的搭档，他的朋友，他的……爱人。亨利希望自己有朝一日也能这么厉害。但说到底，杂志电影的了解太浅显，远远不到爱情。即使他们中间也有偶尔的接触，大都印象不深。  
直到多年后，亨利终于有机会近距离接触本。  
一开始只是简单的日常对话，问好。他们在同一个剧组，要拍很久的对手戏，拉近关系是必须的；接着是事业、家庭、那群本阿弗莱克的每个人生阶段都忽略不过的阿尔法们。他们闲暇的时候会聊，在饭点凑在一起聊。每当本说到那些阿尔法，那个阿尔法，亨利总能捕捉到浅淡的白麝香格外浓郁，他一定是在欢喜：“你看，阿尔法们都很关心我。”  
亨利·卡维尔不甘心自己被落下，所以也爱上了这个欧米茄，由此看出，阿尔法无聊的好胜心似乎是一切的开始。  
是吗?  
假设这是好胜心催动的爱恋，那么热情迟早会伴随年月流逝消磨殆尽，比如女阿尔法。然而一旦有关本的消息再次出现，那个轻软声音滑入耳蜗，亨利仍然会毫不犹豫选择去爱，去等待这个也许永远不会回应自己，矜持的年长欧米茄。有的时候就连亨利也很好奇自己到底是怎么一步步怀揣这份毫无胜算的爱情走到了今天，这绝非所谓的从众，好胜。  
如果一定要给出答案的话。

6  
本·阿弗莱克从亨利·卡维尔的身边经过，闪光灯与人潮追逐着他的脚步。  
刚才那个年轻的英国男孩是第一次站在如此热闹的红毯。只是轻轻一瞥，本就确认了这个事实。  
于是他停下来，他转身，他走进尘埃与大海。

Chapter2 雪，风，雨

1  
还没解冻的可乐不知何时打翻在塑料袋，吃剩的汉堡纸被揉成小团甩得到处都是；遮光效果极好的卧室看不出时间变化，终于挣脱出冗长梦境醒来的本用力把身体撑起来倚上床头板，眼皮突突地跳。  
热潮的第三天，干渴发热的症状无好转迹象，疼痛与悲伤平缓反噬骨血，本无视说明书上的谨遵医嘱，果断加大注射量。令人焦躁的香气消失了，迅速明晰的头脑回答说这是正确选择，但他不确定自己能清醒多久，只得趁这个机会点好外卖，解决掉手头工作，最后窝在客厅地毯有一搭没一搭处理邮箱里的未读消息。  
我看到你的街拍了。  
“啊。”  
本点点头，睡前的记忆告诉他马特已经到澳洲冲了快两天浪。  
你看上去很憔悴，还好吗?  
电脑屏幕闪着莹白胧光，本把屁股撂在柔软的抱枕，不自觉又开始走神。  
其实此刻他不懂如何去界定马特所关心的好，或不好的概念。本阿弗莱克不是一个娇生惯养的欧米茄，他打小在镜头前长大，能灵活地适应各种场合：每天与伴侣待在一起，谈论爱情，交流工作，不时和孩子出门去散步，去旅游，这是好的；和朋友坐在咖啡厅闲聊，站在镜头前，这是好的；独自呆在家里，隔绝社交互动，一个不算很安稳的觉，靠抑制剂度过热潮期，这也不算差。他考虑很久，最终敲出模棱两可的词。  
还成。  
他抿了抿嘴巴，又加上一段话。  
只是还不太习惯。  
就像习惯陪伴后醒来发现身边人似乎不在，记忆还停在美好的某一夜，因此放声呼唤，等到回声传来，才发现早已物是人非。比起轰轰烈烈的断舍离，顺其自然的分别更是难以接受的事实。  
你没事就好。我得在这边呆几个月，见鬼：(这地方怎么这么热。  
让你玩开心，不要在意这么多；)  
本当然知道马特收拾的两箱行李不仅是为了去冲浪。他们都很忙，马特空出时间探望自己已经算很好了。本衷心感谢老朋友无时无刻割舍给他的关心。  
喔，那我要开始工作了，有事记得跟我联系。  
好。本蹙眉。  
几个月之后，到马特回来的那天，深水的电影会进行到哪一步，乔治和他的新电影是否已经开机，孩子们是否已经顺利回到学校学习？他的生活又会有怎样的变化……  
他逃避似地捂脸打住更多念头诞生，尽量不为自己增加没必要的忧愁。  
照顾好自己，我会想念你的，本。  
“我也是。”

2  
詹妮弗最终还是决定在圣诞节前搬家，她在平安夜开车来了一趟。  
本和塞拉芬娜蹲在圣诞树前布置彩灯，维奥内特拿来一只小熊玩偶，说想给詹妮弗惊喜，她把小熊塞到树下最大的礼物盒里，然后凑近来问。  
“爹地，妈妈多久来呀?”  
“快了。”  
本笑着，伸出手揉乱大女儿的头发，女孩不悦地嘟囔。塞拉芬娜说自己明天想和爸爸一起去公园遛狗，他们在这个时候听到詹妮弗停车的声音。  
“我来收拾行李，顺便把她们接回去。”  
下雪了，一片片雪花飘落。詹妮弗站在门边，她没进屋，外面很冷，本牵着詹妮弗想把她拉进来，却在碰到瞬间察觉到阿尔法没带戒指，还喷了信息素抹除剂。  
“詹妮弗？”  
无视他惊讶的眼神，詹妮弗挣开手，抱住冲过来的两个女孩。  
“你......确定你能照顾好自己吧?”  
“我可以。”  
女孩们在妈妈的带领下跳进车座，临别前跟本交换了一个吻，她们说明天会早点过来，希望爹地把家里的餐桌收拾好，她们要带自制超大蛋糕来吃。  
“那我们走了，孩子们，跟爸爸说再见。”  
“爹地拜拜——”  
本点头，她们的脸在他的视线里模糊，无论在梦里呼吸多少遍，醇厚的木香都不会再出现了。  
“我会想念你的，本。”  
“我也是。”  
她转身，不再回头。

3  
眯着眼透过窗帘寻找月光，本是被门铃吵醒的。  
又睡着了。  
他浑浑噩噩地坐起身，发现自己没什么力气，干脆直接趴在沙发上不动。这一觉睡得不长，最多一小时不到。他还破天荒做了梦，梦到几年前的那个平安夜， 醒来后心里面空空的，颇为惆怅，有够头疼。  
本猜测是否所有陷入热潮期的欧米茄都会遇到这个问题：多梦、嗜睡。频繁出现的梦境给他带来了不少麻烦，精神变得敏感，生活节奏被打乱：与此同时嗜睡又把前段日子欠下的觉都补回了，是好亦是坏。  
“麻烦放门口，我自己来拿。”  
虽然没什么工作，但还是先起来，得去拿外卖。摸摸自己炸起来的头发，本掏出手机，发现自己收到一条新消息，他点开一看，发现居然来自从未联系过自己的亨利。  
阿弗莱克先生，我到LA了。——H.C  
还没完全运转的大脑简单处理掉这条消息，本隐约听到门外传来轻语。  
恭喜你，又能休半个月假。——B.A  
匆忙回复，本放下手机不算麻利地滚下沙发，后知后觉地懊恼自己的语气是不是过于疏离。英国男孩从来没有主动联系过自己，这条短信的到来有些意外。不过，除去不适宜的爱情，他还多喜欢亨利，欣赏的那种，他们完全可以做很好的朋友。  
本走到乱成狗窝的床边，随手拽来最厚的羽绒外套把自己裹好。睡一觉是有益的，他发觉自己手脚灵活好多，不必再像风滚草滚去拿外卖，顿时精神几分。  
此时手机响起，他摇摇晃晃地走到门口换鞋。  
鞋柜旁的玄关朝外有扇飘窗，以前从这里望出去能看到摆在草坪里安娜的立牌。那是块等身立牌，搁在草堆里怎么看怎么好笑。没有拍摄的下午，天气不错的话，安娜会陪孩子们玩那块立牌。  
她是个典型的古巴女孩，积极、热爱冒险，开朗的性格很受孩子们欢迎。这位女阿尔法似乎总是有用不完的活力，鼓励着身边的每个人。洛杉矶上空始终布满肉眼难见的阴霾，而她是自由的风，一束南美的辛辣阳光，来去匆匆，无法融入这片天，吹不散发暗的云。  
所以她离开，不再回头。  
今天卡西替他通知清洁工把立牌收走了，现在草丛很干净，深更半夜一片漆黑，没有狗仔，没有垃圾，什么也看不到，手机吵个没完，他接起电话。  
“本。”  
“……亨利？”  
窗外窸窸窣窣的，那不是夜行动物穿梭草叶的动静，而是下雨了。  
“是我。我、我到你的家门口了，帮忙送钥匙来。如果你不介意的话，可以开个门吗？”  
本愣在门口，突然记起那部电影有一幕是他和亨利的对打戏。拍摄这场戏的那天确实在下雨，很大的雨，乌云密布，天气太糟糕了。雨水顺着盔甲缝隙沾湿他的打底衫，拍摄过程问题频出，原本轻快的心情也转向低落。工作人员们在那里收拾道具，他站在一旁，很不舒服地咬住舌尖。  
“好大的雨。”  
就在那时亨利朝他走来。那头抹过胶的发型被雨冲乱，一小绺卷毛自然下撇，亨利向他抱怨好累，关心他需不需要休息。再怎么样也是自己的主场，本放轻松，同亨利插科打诨。  
“LA的天气真邪门，对吧？”  
“嗯？还行，比起雾雨绵绵的英国已经很不错啦。”亨利摸摸小卷毛，“以前我读小学的时候，有整整一个月都没见过太阳，每天都是阴沉沉的，很不舒服。”  
红色披风边掉在水里，亨利拿手扯着布料，往本的身边又靠了靠，闭眼深深吸气。本疑惑地看着一脸满足的亨利。  
“怎么了？”  
没有太阳，天色昏暗，冰冷雨水打湿他的味道，郁郁橘香雀跃着，男孩抬眸，朝中年男人勾起嘴角，露出洁白牙齿。  
“我好高兴，本。我真的……很高兴。” 

4  
本挂断手机，推开栅栏。亨利回过头，站在门边，外面很冷。  
“你告诉过我回LA的时候打给你，虽然时间不太对，但我还是来了，抱歉。”  
“我很想你，本。”  
“我可以进来吗?”  
无声骤雨袭来，他牵起男孩的手。  
过来。  
本·阿弗莱克屏住呼吸，用尽全力，将找寻自己的那片雨砸进心脏。

Chapter3 欢迎回来

1  
“进来吧。”  
偌大的房间很空，客厅没开灯，几束夜光透出窗帘打在冰箱门。亨利接过本递来的苏打水。  
“谢谢。”  
他跟着本走到卧室，拘谨地坐在床沿。床被乱糟糟的，屋里开了空调，冷气跑进亨利的毛衣，他摸摸手肘，感受到一股寒意。  
本示意亨利脱下外套：“你淋了雨，当心感冒。”他攥了根干毛巾走回来，站着替亨利擦微润的头发。空气里一派纯粹的安静，没有恼人的香气，连呼吸都细不可闻。阿尔法的脸侧着，偷偷地虚靠在欧米茄的肚子。  
“本，你用抑制剂了吗？”  
本没有说话，擦拭的动作顿了一秒，默然颔首，把用完的毛巾叠好搁在床头柜，他的手湿湿的，雨水染黑衬衣，滴在地板上，亨利走过去，嘴唇贴在他的后颈。  
“其实我很早就回来了，但一直没联系你，对不起。”阿尔法呼吸灼热，喷上肿胀的腺体，才经历失去伴侣的欧米茄身体微微颤抖，“我……看到新闻了，你的状态不太好。”  
对于经历过两次空巢热潮期的一个欧米茄来说，状态不太好，实则是条不错的评价。没有哪个欧米茄能够强大到不声不吭独自忍受空巢热潮带来的失望愤怒与难过。相比社会新闻报道的那些被空巢热潮逼到崩溃，失去神智的欧米茄，本·阿弗莱克还能清醒地注射抑制剂、不把家里弄得太糟糕、点外卖走着去开门，已经相当体面。  
本眨了眨眼：“之前不太好，今天好多了。”接着他又想到什么，犹豫道，“我打了两管抑制剂，你来了。”  
这会让事态变得棘手，亨利自觉在心里补充。  
白麝香的气味太淡，几乎闻不到，亨利坐回床沿朝本伸手。紊乱掌纹与指节的茧诉说着男人波澜的过往：比自己年长，冷静更多，共通甚少。亨利牵住本小力一拽，中年男人踉踉跄跄地跌进他的怀抱。这一次，年轻阿尔法放纵自己用指尖旋摸越来越红的腺体，放任甘冽的橘香裹住欧米茄的身躯。  
他们的香气虽无法交织缠绵，但亨利清楚那个味道像极了欧米茄曾赠予他的伴手礼。  
“我在乘虚而入。”亨利轻悄悄挨过去，额头抵在一起，“她……他们都不赞同我的做法。”他们的鼻尖擦蹭，他垂眸叹息，似乎是忏悔。他们的唇贴得很近，本哼笑着，声音又沉又细：“也不算，其实我考虑过联系你。”但这不合适。年轻男孩的目光亮了几分，本不动声色地止住话茬，稍微顶顶鼻尖，“男孩，你可以吻我。”  
橘香沉闷起来，室温变热了。亨利大手紧紧摁住本的背，他们倒进床，衣物堆筑的巢穴潮湿暖和。他试探着，小心翼翼地主动舔舐圆滚滚的唇珠，在默许下脱掉本身上那件汗湿的衬衫。中年男人的胸口很干净，体毛不算浓郁，胸肉天生丰满。因为热潮的缘故，玫粉色的两颗乳头又大又肿，乳房鼓鼓的，里面有奶。亨利拿犬齿衔住，虎口掐捏柔软乳肉又吸又咬，不时抬眼观察本的表情。  
“本。”亨利用舌头拨弄乳尖，膝盖微抬磨蹭欧米茄湿透了的裤裆，“你的抑制剂失效了，感受到了吗？”  
阿尔法隐晦的问题让欧米茄红了脸，他漂亮的棕色眼睛紧阖，后穴控制不住淌水。本的指骨穿过男孩的黑发，粗粗地喘气呻吟，脑里一片浆糊。他嗅到了阿尔法的味道，温柔又强硬渗进血液，鸡皮疙瘩起了一片，可怖的快感蔓延开来。  
亨利玩够了奶头，换转姿势把他压在身下，扯掉碍事的运动裤。本没穿贴身衣物，运动裤扯开的瞬间牵出一条又长又滑的透明丝液。他耳根通红，抬起手臂遮住脸，又被亨利掰开。  
“求你了，本。”年轻人可怜巴巴地眨眼，“我想看看你。”  
“哎。”  
了然自己无论如何都逃脱不过这个甜美的圈套，本无奈地翻身，翻成跪趴的姿势，便将自己的上身压得更低，贴紧柔软织物，手指向后探去，浸泡在泥泞的穴口。  
“败给你了，进来吧。”  
他弱弱地说，脸埋进枕头。  
这是一个矜持的，温柔的中年男人能够妥协的最多了。  
亨利摁住本的腰肢，缓缓往里面挤，红肿的腺体暴露在月光下，他爱怜地俯身，将曾不属于自己的欧米茄抱起来，托住饱满的臀肉跪坐到自己的身上。他的性器擦过男人的前列腺，深深地钉在后穴深处，一寸寸凿开生殖腔，他的牙齿略过汗湿的肩膀，欧米茄的本能开始畏惧，挣扎着想要逃离。  
他重重地咬下成熟的腺体，没有戳破。  
“嗯——！”  
亨利的动作粗鲁起来，一次又一次冲破阻碍，本的穴肉早已适应了他的高频动作，巧妙地舒展开，完美包容这份漫长的痛苦。本闷哼一声，亨利的手指滑到了他的胸前，再次揉捏挺翘的乳头，奶液啪嗒啪嗒，一滴一滴源源不断涌出来，糊脏坚实有力的大腿。抑制剂失效了，失去阻挡的白麝香与橘香纠缠在一起，慢慢充肿的结硬生生卡在宫口，本昂起头，亨利伸手扳过他的脸吞下他的呻吟射进生殖腔，没有标记，只是沉默地将精液一汩汩注入欧米茄的身体。  
亨利没有抽身离开，他抱着已然昏睡的本在这方狭小的巢穴睡了一夜。窗外雨声淅淅沥沥，整个世界静静的，阿尔法闭上眼，收紧手臂，依恋般地钻进属于自己的欧米茄的胸膛。

2  
本并不习惯被抱在怀里的感觉。  
高达一米九的身高让本看起来比大部分阿尔法还要魁梧，他的性格又没有其他欧米茄那么温驯乖巧。与其被抱着，他更享受抱着别人的满足感。但这不代表当他醒来，发现自己被只矮不到半个脑袋的男阿尔法缠得像根沉进沼泽的钢筋，完全无法正常呼吸时，能够自然而然地说早安。  
前夜睡得很好，是热潮以来最舒服的一次觉。本扒开尚在沉睡的亨利的四肢，颤巍巍走下床。他的胸口湿乎乎的，亨利的那玩意插他屁股里一晚没拔出来，现下那些失去塞嘴没能被子宫吸收的爱液沿着腿根滑落，看起来乱糟糟的，不过精神挺好。  
本走到窗边拉开遮光帘。天空蓝蓝的，天气很好，骤雨后的阳光洒在床上，他回身，微凉手指抚摸阿尔法宛如神祇的容颜。  
“我想我错过了一个早安吻。”  
亨利不知何时醒了，正微笑着看他，本的动作顿了顿，那双灰蓝色的眼睛依旧如同数年前那般清透，在阳光下熠熠生辉。  
他俯身，轻轻吻住灿烂的大海。  
“欢迎回到LA，我的男孩。”

**Author's Note:**

> 2021.1.22动笔，2021.1.29结局，感谢你的观看。


End file.
